A Proper Goodbye
by Sketty24
Summary: X2. When Logan returned to the mansion, Scott wasn't happy at Jean and Logan's subtle exchange. He needed confirmation before she disappeared off to Boston with Storm. He needed a proper goodbye.


Added to the scene from X2 where Logan arrives back to the mansion.

**A Proper Goodbye**

"Well looks who's come back! Just in time," called Storm welcomingly as she descended down the staircase towards the entrance hall. Logan had just arrived back from his visit to Canada and was currently conversing with Rogue and her boyfriend, Bobby. Logan looked up from Rogue as he heard the African mutant speak. He casually hitched his backpack strap up a little before he spoke.

"For what?"

"We need a babysitter," Storm announced as she continued across the rug towards Logan.

"A baby sitter?"

Storm smiled gently at his doubtful expression, "Nice to see you again, Logan." Logan returned the smile, gently nodded his head to return the meaning. But his attention was caught by another voice.

"Hi Logan," called a voice, and Logan looked round to see Jean descending the staircase, smiling as she watched him.

Logan's eyes remained on her all the way down the staircase, "Hi Jean."

"I'll just go and get the jet ready," Storm told them both, but neither seemed to notice as she turned off. She made her way back to the staircase, hurrying upwards as she left Jean and Logan to their greeting. Just as she reached the landing, Scott came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Storm."

Storm smiled at him as she walked by, "Hey. Logan's back."

Scott raised his eyebrows, only just then noticing Logan's voice coming from the entrance hall below. "Yeah?"

"You sound thrilled," Storm laughed softly as she looked back at him, then heading off down another corridor to gather items for the jet. Scott glanced over to watch Storm disappear from view, smirking a little. He then looked back to the banister, walking towards it and looking down at the pair on the ground floor below.

"..Unless you plan on running off again," Jean's voice sounded up from the entrance hall.

Scott turned slowly, trailing his hand along the wood of the banister as he silently proceeded to the stairs. Logan replied with a subtle notion in his voice. "I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around."

At this, Scott hurried his footsteps, making his way down the wooden staircase and into the entrance hall where Jean and Logan stood. "Did you find what you were looking for, Logan?" Scott called, meaning to sound politely interested, but he was sure Logan could tell he didn't like him talking to Jean.

"More or less," answered Logan vaguely, sighing a little as his eyes settled back onto Jean.

Jean smirked a little as she pulled back from Logan, "I'll see you boys later," she turned to face Scott as she walked towards him.

Scott gently slipped an arm about her side, "Be safe, ok?"

"You too," replied Jean softly, leaning in to kiss him. She looked back at Logan with a smile, "Bye," then turning off to head through the archway and out of sight. Scott looked from his departing fiancé, turning his hidden gaze upon Logan. His hands had settled on his hips and he regarded him impassively.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" asked Logan, a sarcastic smirk spread across his lips. But Scott remained unmoving. Dipping into his pocket, Logan produced Scott's bike keys, throwing them over to him, "Your bike needs gas."

Catching the keys, Scott threw him a stony glare. "Then fill her up," he replied quietly, tossing the keys back. He quickly rotated on the spot, missing Logan's chuckle. Scott turned through the archway Jean had earlier departed through, noticing her stepping into the lift further down the corridor. "Jean!" He ran towards the lift doors, jutting his hand inside the stop them closing with inches to spare. Jean looked up in surprise, but she smiled when she noticed Scott. The lift doors obligingly parted at the interruption and Scott slipped inside.

"What is it?" asked Jean as Scott joined her. The lift doors smoothly closed and the machinery began to move them downwards.

Scott shrugged slowly with a smile, "Just wanted to say goodbye," he stepped a little closer to her, his hands reaching to lightly take her upper arms, fingers caressing through the silky material of her scarlet blouse.

"You just did," reminded a smiling Jean as she watched him, an eyebrow idly cocking.

Scott closed in a little to lightly take her lips with his, gently pressing her back against the cool wall of the lift. With a mechanic ping, the lift doors parted to reveal the silver corridors of the underground level. Pressing into the kiss, Jean became aware of the opening doors and she gently prised Scott away from her. "This is my floor," she told him with a grin.

"Mine too," replied Scott, reaching round to jab the emergency stop button before he pulled back to Jean. "I just wanted to say a proper goodbye. You've been worrying me lately with these nightmares. And if they're right, if something bad is going to happen – "

"Scott.." Jean whispered quietly as she gazed up at him. "I'm sure everything will be fine. It's only Boston, we won't be gone long."

Scott lowered his forehead against hers, "I don't mean Boston."

As Jean watched him, she easily picked up his thoughts through a constant connection they always shared. "I love you," she told him gently, for his worries were concerning Logan and his affection for Jean.

At her words, Scott smiled slowly and nodded his head, "I love you too," he replied, then leaning in to kiss her lips once more. He straightened, watching her as she pulled away. She slipped out of the frozen lift doors, glancing back with a smile and a whispered 'bye' before she turned off towards the hangar.

With a satisfied expression, Scott leant back on the lift wall with a sigh; thumb jabbing at the control panel to allow the lift doors to close. With a quiet whirr the lift set off upward, ascending to the higher floors.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little one shot! Please review.**


End file.
